


A Sudden Change of Value

by You_killed_my_Marco



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bottom Leon, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Injury Recovery, M/M, Neo Umbrella, Slow Build, Top Chris, angst/feels/comfort and a splash of everthing else, chreon, comedy in leons special way, friendship turn into love, possible more RE characters, slight just slight leon/ada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_killed_my_Marco/pseuds/You_killed_my_Marco
Summary: On the mission to retrieve more data on the new corrupt Neo-Umbrella, Leon Kennedy is severely injured. With the U.S. government looking for their lost and wounded agent they send BSAA’s golden boy, Chris Redfield to search and rescue. With successful luck, Chris was able to find Leon and take him back to homeland to recover from his terrible ordeal. As Leon tries to recover from the disturbing experience, he is shocked to find Chris Redfield at his side and their relationship flourishes beyond friendship.Will Leon’s friends and his new loyal bodyguard, Chris Redfield help him recover from his suffering and the forthcoming events on taking Neo-Umbrella down?





	1. Silver Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> With the Chris/Leon fanfic pool being small I decide to help it grow a little. This is my first Resident Evil fic and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This story is set after the Resident Evil: Vendetta/Resident Evil 6 and before Resident Evil 7 events.  
> Apologies on present and future mistakes, no beta!

Black leather boots stealthy clicked against the tile floor, making its way into a hidden room full of jars of unknown chemicals. Hands pressed against the metal door waiting and listening for any signs of life outside the hall. _Nothing, luck is still on course…good!_ The black boots walked further into the room and started to shuffle about the space, searching and examining, they soon stopped in front of a computer with the ever growing infamous blue and white logo. _Neo-Umbrella._ With a sigh, Blonde bangs slightly covered the sea green eyes that were now scowling at the lit screen. Slender fingers clicked onto the keyboard, passing all the access codes, searching for the hidden information the agent’s government bosses had sent him for. He looked at his watch, 11:52 p.m. Soon his watch would change its colored green numbers into a cautionary yellow, warning him that he'd be running out of time before the facility locates him. 

The agent’s breath hitched as he found what he was looking for and started reading the files on screen. On the words, he was reading fear struck hard in the man’s heart. _I need to get this to Hunnigan, now!_ He quickly drew out a transparent cube from his armed vest and set it next to the computer screen. He pressed against his ear piece.

“Hunnigan…, you there!? I’ve found the files. I’m ready to transfer them to you, hurry.” It was the first time the agent has spoken out since he’s been dropped along the sea side of the building he was in. Running his hand through his hair a crackle of static went through his ear piece signaling he would shortly hear a soft feminine voice speak.

“Yes Leon, I'm here. That’s great, I’ll be ready to receive the file, simply give me a moment to activate the A-Cube. As soon as the cube is done retrieving the files, quickly head to the safe point, there will be a chopper waiting for you to take you back to safety.” Leon nodded in understanding. “Okay.” He mumbled in response. He watched as the cube lit up in a light green tint, he could see the small file move around in the small cube screen. He checked his watch again the numbers were now a caution yellow, he ran out of time five minutes ago. He glanced at the door entrance, it will be a matter of time before security would come. He then stalked to the only window in the room. Outside he could see the ocean waves hit the rocks below the seashore, it was now close to midnight with the moon high in the sky. The moon looked unsettling bright through the wispy clouds that were now molding. Leon could see a storm coming from the North Sea, he remained silent as he observed the storm clouds getting darker and thicker and lightening blasting inside. His leg began to twitch in anticipation as he peeked at the cube on the table, still lighting up with the files transferring. Time was ticking.

“How much longer, Hunnigan?” Leon asked as he made his way back to the cube hoping she was nearly done. He glanced at the door again, then his watch, in 13 seconds it will turn red. _Fuuuckk!_ Leon’s jaw clenched with dread.

“It’s almost done, hang in there with me.” Hunnigan’s voice rang through his earpiece. “The A-Cube is having a small bit of difficulty on the firewall on one of the files!”-Suddenly a loud blaring alarm and an unknown female’s voice echoed through the facility walls.

**“SECURITY BREACH DETECTED IN ROOM B103. SECURITY BREACH DETECTED IN ROOM B103. NOW ENGAGING LOCKS IN ZONE B. ACTIVATING PROTOTYPES IN ZONE B. INITIALIZING SECURITY SEQUENCE.”**

“Shit!” Leon’s stomach dropped as soon as he heard the locks set on the metal door. He wiped the sweat from his brow and immediately pulled his trusty handgun Silver Ghost from its holster. He then leveled his gun at the metal door and waited for the ‘prototypes’ that were activated to be released.

“Leon, come in!” Hunnigan’s strained voice boomed through his ear. “Listen Leon, the A-Cube is done transmitting. I’ll attempt to get the locks open for you, but the security is pretty tight. Though there is nothing I can do about the security prototypes that have been released, you’ll have to face them head on or dodge them. But For the mean time I’ll keep hacking the security system locks and prepare a clear way for you. Clear out now and head to the safety check point and Leon-” Hunnigan paused. “Be careful, some of the prototypes that have been expelled on your side of the wing are severe B.O.W.’s!” Leon frowned with mention of the bio weapons, if there was one thing he was hoping he didn’t want to run into on this mission it was any kind of B.O.W.’s, but hey when did anything went according to plan. Leon smirked, he always had tough luck, all he needed on this mission was Ada Wong to show up from hells know where and perform her normal tickle, tickle, tease him on the chin and disappear before a tickle, tickle began somewhere else Leon would much prefer, to just what the fuck.

Leon tensed as soon as he heard a big clash against the room’s doorway, he took the safety off his gun. Then a huge force of an explosion threw the metal door into the room with high speed, Leon was barely able to dive away from the flying rubble. He rolled onto his stomach and crouched up, steadying his aim back towards the threshold. He blew away his blonde bangs out of his eyesight and landed on a creature he could merely describe as the Tyrant, but mutated with spider legs sprouting from its spine. The ends of the legs shined with razor sharp splinters, as it made motion’s like an insect. 

The Tyrant monster made its way slowly towards Leon, He frowned and breathed deeply. He held his gun tighter and started to blast at the creature’s knee caps. He quickly began moving from one side of the room, dodging the furniture the Tyrant was throwing at him. That is until the mutant took a hold of one of the chairs in the room and projected it with more power. Leon tried dodging the high-speed chair by diving out of its path, but still felt the hard wood strike him on his thigh, causing him to fall to the ground with a groan of pain. Once he could stand up from the floor, he began shooting his handgun again. The monster only shrieked in anger and lunged out at him with one of its arm claws. He ducked away from the swinging arm and kept blasting at the Tyrants knee caps. Leon knew the giant was about to collapse when the knees started to buckle under its torn flesh. As the Tyrant monster screeched and weathered on the floor in pain from its wounds Leon made his way to the broken exit. He was merely walking through the door threshold when he heard heavy steps on the tile hallway behind him. Leon swiftly turned and saw another creature just like the one on the bloody floor. Leon aimed his heavy weapon at the Tyrant-creature as it quickly advanced towards him. Its spider legs climbed on the walls and onto the roof of the hallway. The Tyrants face started to split into two as it shrieked, multiple of eyes and razor-sharp teeth twisted out. Leon put his ghost handgun back into his holster and drew out his Desert Eagle .45 magnum from his thigh holster. He took aim at its chest and set about shooting large holes into the grayish tint body. One of the mutant Tyrants legs stretched out along the floor and jumped onto the ground and crawled in high speed in Leon's Direction. He abandoned shooting the creature’s chest and went for the split face, the creature staggered for a moment before it sank to the floor. 

Blood was pooling around the body as Leon was about to across the corpse when one of its razor-sharp spider legs lashed out and stabbed him on the side. Leon shouted in pain and took hold of his knife and sliced the spider's leg off. He clutched his side and glimpsed at the little piece of leg sticking out of his white armed vest, blood was now flowing profusely turning the white vest into crimson red.

Once he arrived at the other side of the hallway, he quickly ran down the corridor until he made it down a stairway. He was just coming to the bottom of the stairs, when he was greeted by men in black uniforms and the blue and white Neo-Umbrella logo.

“Shit…FUCK!” Leon angrily yelled and dove to the floor when shots were fired.

He just barely made inside to an empty room to his left side and hastily crawled to a metal table and flipped it to its side when the Neo-men started swarming the room shooting. Leon turned and got into a steady stance and put his magnum back, he then took out his silver ghost and started taking the men down. 

One of the men managed to get around Leon’s table and for one horrifying moment he thought this would be his end. He shut his eyes and waited for the coming bullets, but heard a gurgling wail instead. He opened his eyes and caught the man in front of him have an arrow through his jugular. He faced in the direction the arrow came from and couldn’t help the cackle bubble out of his lips when his sight landed on none other than Ada Wong. There she stood with her signature sheath red dress and her crossbow aimed at the Neo-men. _Figures_.

“You looked like you could use some help. Tell me something, Leon, why is it that you can't stay out of trouble?” The eyes of the raven-haired women flickered with amusement.

“Ada!” 

“What are you doing here?!” Leon asked as more bullets flew in their directions. Ada started out shooting her crossbow towards the lingering men. Leon could only watch trying to blink away the pain that was pulsing stronger on his right side. It only took Ada seconds to put the last man down, Leon kept watch at the open door in case more men would arrive.

After Ada was done, she walked to Leon and pressed her hand on his forehead and wiped the small specs of blood that splattered when the arrow went through the Neo-man’s throat. Leon couldn’t help his eyes flutter shut by the soft caress. He also noted she didn't answer his question.

“What are you doing here Ada?” He asked the woman in front of him once more. He was starting to feel like living hell.

“It’s complicated...” Was all she replied. She then twisted away from him and adjusted some switches on her crossbow. “You should get that wound looked after, Leon.” He frowned and pressed his lips together. He forced himself up from the floor.

“Don’t bullshit me, Ada, what are you doing here in Neo-umbrella’s facility?!” But before Ada could answer him a large crash echoed around the building.

“I’m sorry Leon, but your question will have to wait! Go, I’ll take care of this.” Ada headed outside the door with her crossbow at the ready. Leon staggered after her and when he came to the hallway Ada was already fighting with a herd of Lickers. He gripped his gun and started shooting trying to help Ada as much as he could. Ada kicked one in the side and faced back at Leon. “What are you doing, Leon? Get yourself to the safe point, I can cover this.” As she said this she shot a Licker point blank in the brain and kicked another one creeping behind her. Leon felt conflicted about leaving her behind, but the realist in him knew she would always make it out on her own, and so he headed to the next corridor.

 

 

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

 

As Leon made his way with the help of Hunnigan’s map through the labyrinth halls, he would hear groaning and rumbling through the thick walls but nothing had popped out of the corners. His thoughts would go to Ada and hoped she was all right. Leon was working around the corner that lead off to the main hall of the exit of the building when he heard men speaking. He pressed his body closer to the wall and sneaked a peek around the corner. There were two men in dark armor, both were shuffling and reporting their latest status to their bosses. Leon’s eyes narrowed as he checked the little amount of tear gas grenades he had on his vest. He pulled out his knife from its sheath, he wanted to save as much bullets for bigger things in his future path. He breathed in deeply stopping the instant groan of pain from the wound on his side and adjusted the now red stained vest.

He then quickly tossed the tear gas into the room swiftly running towards the two men. He then gripped his knife at a killer angle in his right hand and as the men started coughing and covering their faces from the smoke he pushed his left hand forward with all his strength against the nearest man’s face, slanting and exposing the neck. He stuck his knife into the man’s throat causing the other man’s blood to gush out all over Leon’s clothes and hands. He then circled around the dying man’s body and swung his knife across the second guy’s stomach. The other man clutched his belly, knees falling to the floor. Leon pulled his ghost out and shot one bullet into the man’s head. He was about to stick his gun back into its sheath when a great mass of bright red flesh flashed through the corner of his eye. He crouched down aiming at whatever came in the room, Leon’s eyes widened in shock at what was in front of him.

A Hunter stood in front of Leon with its bright blood orange skin instead of its normal dark forest green, claws at least three times longer and body mass larger than its known cousins size. If there was one B.O.W. Leon loathed, it was a Hunter. They were more agile, more vicious, and harder to kill in close distance. They were also known to render out more fatal wounds than any other B.O.W, hell they were known to decapitate some of their prey. With the creature’s sharp green eyes and heavy panting, it watched Leon’s every move waiting to make its form of approach.

Even with the fatigue setting in Leon’s body, he had to be quick and smart in putting this gigantic ass shit down. He would normally use his grenades, but he didn’t want to damage the small entrance leading to the exit way. He grasped for his smith & Wesson magnum and began shooting the large mass in front of him. The Hunter instantly shrieked in anger and ran towards him with its claws swinging with raw power, barely missing the Hunter’s large claws. He noticed his gun wasn’t doing the harm he wanted and reached behind his back and pulled out his TMP. He circled around the Hunter and smirked as he watched the TMP damage the monster’s glossy hard skin.

His gloating would soon come to an end when the Hunter roared and jumped high and above Leon. As if in slow motion Leon watched the thing move over him in midair. He tried moving away from the beast, but unfortunately the Hunter was quicker than him. Leon shouted in agony as he felt the large, sharp ends of the monster’s claws cut across his upper shoulder and back. Leon crawled across the floor as quickly as his legs and arms could take him, the ground becoming slippery and wet with his warm blood. And for a horrifying moment as he watched the Hunter lick his blood from its talon’s Leon’s mind whispered. _I’m going to die here!_ Breathing harshly, he searched with his good hand for one of his bomb grenades. Once he grasped the cold metal he pulled the ring off with his teeth, he hurled the bomb at the corner where the Hunter was running towards him. Leon grabbed one of the deceased guard’s body and used it as a shield and braced himself as the bomb went off. He saw over his now scorched human, body shield and saw the hunter was now on the floor still alive with missing legs, the whole bottom half blown, ripped, and shredded from the strength of the grenade. Leon pushed the dead body aside and lifted himself off the floor, he watched as the Hunter, even with its missing limbs it still attempted to lunge at Leon, using its nails against the floor for leverage. Leon glowered at the sound of the monster’s talons clicking against the tile floor, he pulled out his magnum and emptied the last bullets into the thing's brain.

He walked over the two lifeless NEO-men. He headed out the corridor and down a stairway finding a large door with various control panels and switches. He pushed and nudged at the large door to see if it would budge, nothing. He began to feel his sweat drip down his forehead, making his bangs stick to his skin, the dizziness was getting stronger. He looked at the wound on his shoulder and on his side. The wound below his rib cage, he couldn’t tell if it was still bleeding since the vest was covering and plugging the wound. It didn’t hurt as much as the wound on his shoulder did. Leon slid down to the floor with his back against the metal door and with his fingers loosely around his gun he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. 

He was beginning to doze off when he heard the door lock click open from behind him. He instantly pushed himself off the doorway and aimed at the entrance and waited for someone to come through. Three minutes past, nothing. _‘Hunnigan? Did she clear the pathway like she said she would?’_ Leon pushed the padlock button with his gun still pointing at the doorway. Slowly the door hissed open. No beast, nor human greeted him on the other side. Leon stepped through the door and breathed in the crisp cold air. The forest looked dark and unnerving, he turned on his light on his earpiece. With the rocks crunching against his shoes he jogged to the pathway that would lead him to his safe check point.

 

 

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

 

With only a few visitations from the occasional zombies Leon was approaching the safe point hurriedly. Leon pressed his fingers against his ear piece.

“Hunnigan, I made it through the facility. I’m close to the safe point.” He laughed softly, then groan in pain. He was quickly losing blood from his wounds and the dizziness was getting worse. If he didn’t get help soon he wouldn’t be in a good place, Leon laughed out loud, _Not in a good place!_ He mused. _I’ll be dead._

Crackle. 

"Leon, come in, how you are holding up?” Hunnigan’s voice boomed inside his ear. 

Grinning, he answered. “Oh, you know just decided to go sightseeing, met a girl on the way, was gonna take her out for dinner, but then I looked at my watch and figured it was time to get the hell out of this shit hole instead.” Leon cackled at his stupid response but hey he was close to the truth, _Ada was still out there._

And as far as Hunnigan's question on his well-being, Leon felt like walking death. He's never been this fucked up in a mission before. He was almost embarrassed to say the B.O.W.’s that got him pretty good weren’t even the worst he’s faced in his zombie killing career. Hell, just last month he was thrown like a rag doll by Arias in New York. _Must be the old age finally setting in, What a fucking day!_ Shit, if he was a smoker, he would want a cigarette right about now.

Hunnigan’s voice caught Leon’s attention, he didn’t even realize he was standing in the middle of the forest staring into space. He rubbed his hand against his brow, wiping off the sweat that gathered. He didn’t want to check on his wounds from dread.

“Leon, are you there, is everything okay?” He could hear the stress in her voice. _She must be truly worried._ Leon thought.

“I’m here Hunnigan.” Leon was too tired to dance around the truth the state he was in. “I actually ran into some trouble along the way to the safe point. I’ll need emergency attention immediately when I get to the chopper.” And that's all he would answer her with.

“Alright Leon, I just need you to head to the cliffs where there's a platform on the left of your position. There will be the chopper and the emergency care waiting for you. Hang in there Leon.” Leon hurriedly went to the direction Hunnigan gave him. Rain started to fall from the sky. _I guess the storm is finally here._

“Leon, I also have some good news, we were able to take all of Neo-Umbrellas hidden files and now are being analyzed. You did a good job!”

Leon had to stop jogging to catch his breath. This time he couldn’t help the sarcasm seep into his voice. “Oh, it was a pleasure to be of service, Hunnigan.”

He heard her sigh. “Contact me as soon as you’re in the chopper and take care of yourself.” And with that, Hunnigan was gone. He leaped over a tree trunk and made his way to the safe point.

 

 

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

 

Leon was just arriving to the chopper’s platform on the edge of the cliff when the sound of fear and pain echoed in the distance, he pushed himself to run faster. As he raced into the rain his bangs whipped his face. 

When he neared the platform, Leon stopped as his eyes landed on a large hooded man slicing down his pilot with its massive ax. The bodies of his rescue team lay in bits on the wet concrete floor. Leon’s breath hitched at the dread of finding out his rescue demolished and facing the Executioner. Leon was barely holding onto his last strength just to make it to the chopper and now that was destroyed. He was pretty sure Hunnigan would be capable to walk him through flying, but thinking realistically he would probably pass out within 10 minutes out in the air, if he even survived fighting against the Executioner. He almost wanted to weep at the thought, but instead cackled loudly. 

He went over what little ammo he had left in his ghost, the grenades he had in his vest and analyze a way to put down the man-monster with the little ammo he had left. Leon’s vision blurred as he observed from a distance and couldn’t help but grunt in frustration. _There’s gotta be a way._ Pain ebbed throughout his body, especially his shoulder as if to remind him of his pending doom. Leon shut his eyes and gripped his TMP with his ice-cold hands.

As he made himself visible to the man-creature it roared and lifted its massive ax in the air and ran towards him at full speed. Leon began shooting his TMP and ran towards the enormous man and dodge the swinging blade. Leon grunted in pain with the impact of the floor against his injuries. He got up again and started shooting at the Executioner’s arm where he held the ax. Somehow, yet with the TMP the man-creature was not fazed by the spraying bullets and came at Leon in full force once again. 

Leon was hardly able to dodge the ax that swung at his body. He felt the blade slightly graze across his chest causing his vest to unhinge. A shocked shudder passed through Leon’s lips. He barely had time to cross his arms over his right side and tried to deflect the heavy blow of the man-creature blunt side of his ax, sending Leon flying across the hard concrete.

Leon landed hard on a few chemical tanks. Blood began to smear across the back of his neck, feeling a throbbing pain at the base of his skull. At that moment Leon wanted to give up and let this monster just kill him. He watched as the Executioner ran to him with his ax in the air ready to strike and kill.

Leon stayed silent, no last witty remarks, no last high energy force to fight, just silence and blinking. And as if in an action movie Leon started to hear his heartbeat and the axeman run in slow motion. For one final fuck you, he steadied his ghost at the Executioner's face, but then looked at his fallen mutilated vest a few feet between him and the axeman. Leon huffed and smiled. _I suppose I do have one last hurrah up my sleeve._

"Yippee-kai-yay, motherfucker!"

And shot one of the bomb grenades in the vest. Leon closed his eyes as the violence of the explosion tore at him, pushing him and the red chemical tanks off the side of the cliff. Leon watched with his arms spread like an eagle the edge of the cliff become smaller and smaller waiting for the waters cold impact. When he was feeling the wind lash at his body, between his fingers and his hair, whipping his face, he grinned. _I’m about to die and I feel nothing...but peace._

He was still grinning when his body crashed hard into the ocean's hard surface and shut his eyes as he sank down into the cold bottomless darkness. 


	2. An American in England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright kiddos, sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. Chapter 2 turned into a monster and became longer then what I expected, so I decided to split it in two, which means ill be posting chapter 3 soon. Thank you for everyone being so supportive and patient.  
> Now, enjoy!!

**I see a bad moon a-rising, I see trouble on the way.** In a 2017 GMC Yukon, music blared to the song of Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival. Large muscular hands drummed on the steering wheel to the beat of the song. Chris Redfield looked out of his window and observed the rain fall on the busy streets of downtown Chicago. It was 4:45 A.M. as he drove his way to Chicago’s BSAA Headquarters. Don't go 'round tonight, it’s bound to take your life, There's a bad moon on the rise.” His voice carried loudly in the large car with his body moving with the music. Chris’s morning had begun with a good beginning, woke up rested, made a good greasy breakfast for himself, and to make his spirits soar higher traffic wasn’t so bad, only making his drive to work like a quick snap.

He was merely turning to the massive gates of BSAA Headquarters when he started to roll down his window, he showed his ID to the morning gate guard. “Morning Jeff, crappy weather, huh?” rain drops fell inside the car. Jeff laughed heartily and snug deeper in his jacket, the older man was in his late fifties and had a snow-white mustache to frame his permanent smile he always had on. “Morning Mr. Redfield, yeah, unfortunately the news say’s the storms will last for approximately a week.” The guard explained as he pushed the button to open the gate. “But that’s alright cause my wife always makes me a strong hot cup of joe!” The man grabbed his green thermos and tipped it in praise. Chris chuckled. “Stay warm and stay dry, Jeff!” he saluted the old man as he drove pass by, rolling his window up and headed to his normal parking space. Once he parked his car he dashed through the rain and to the entrance of the BSAA. He shook the speckles of raindrops from his hair and walked to the security room. He went through the x-ray panel and waited for the computer to verify his signed weaponry and ID, he then strolled to the elevator to head to his office on the fifth level.

He was rubbing the few stubbles that sprouted on his chin when the door to the elevator dinged open, he was greeted by one of his fellow BSAA comrades.

“Chris, hey, how’s it going man, did you just get in!?” Quint Cetcham cheerfully asked as he walked into the elevator, fiddling with his computer headset.

Chris looked over to Quint. “Oh, hey Quint, yeah. Great job on handling the south Dakota incident, heard it got pretty hairy over there.” Chris smacked Quint’s back with such hard strength that it almost caused the smaller man’s headset to fall off. Quint laughed while readjusting his headset and rubbed his back with a grimace.

“Thanks man, Sometimes I’m just amazing like that! Hey,” Quint moved closer to Chris and leaned in. “Do you think I got a chance with our new BSAA member, Tracy Goodmen? She’s a fox!” Chris pushed Quint’s face away from his space with a chuckle. “I don’t know man, why don’t you ask her out? What's the worst that could possibly happen? And besides you’re a hero now, she’s bound to say yes.” He nudged at the smaller man nearly making him lose his balance.

Quint laughed. “Yah, you're right!” the shorter man nodded eagerly. “I’m gonna do it!”

“Great!” Chris cheered.

**BING**

The elevator doors opened again. Chris and Quint both walked out and into the main heart of the BSAA headquarters. The open large room was dimmed with only computers to illuminate the area. Chris waved Quint goodbye as he proceeded upstairs to his office.

He set his phone and keys on his office table and headed straight to the break-room. He instantly set on brewing his favorite blend of coffee when Jill Valentine walked in with a bagel in her mouth.

“Morning.” She mumbled, she shuffled to the break room table and pulled out a chair. As she sat down, she took another bite of her bagel and slumped further down. Chris could see she was exhausted with dark circles around her eyes and hair in disarray. She was in her gray BSAA T-shirt like the one Chris was wearing, but instead of wearing tan cargo pants she was wearing her royal blue sweat pants. He knew she was working overtime trying to find more leads to the new corporate Neo-Umbrella. Ever since they caught wind of the new corporation, BSAA has been trying to track and learn more about the new company. Chris carried his coffee and blew at the steam. He walked to the table where she was sitting and got hold of the chair across from her. “Anything?” He asked Jill.

She shook her head no and took another bite of her bagel. "Nothing." Then sighed.

"Damn.” Chris shook his head and sipped his hot coffee. _‘You’d think we'd find more information on this new Neo-Umbrella by now, what they’re cooking up and who’s driving this new fucked-up train. We’re supposed to be the world’s safety net from bioterrorism attacks. How are we able to protect the people if we can’t yet find the enemy!’_ Chris itched the stubble on his chin. Both BSAA agents sat in silence in the room, one drinking coffee while the other chewed on a bagel.

“I’m ready to pass out.” Jill’s voice carried through the room, bringing Chris back from his daydreaming of his ideal football fantasy team.

“So, go to sleep at the resting quarters, take a load off. I’ll carry over on whatever you’re searching.” Chris suggested to his friend. He sipped the last bit of his coffee and took a cookie that was on the table and headed back to his office. He knew Jill was right behind him since she was grumbling about why she had to walk so much. He brushed the crumbs of his cookie off his shirt as he walked into his office, he sat on his chair and powered up his computer. He checked his email and the status of previous tasks, waiting for Jill to send him her latest research on Neo-Umbrella from her office next door.

He was getting through this current month’s Sports Illustration when...

**WHOMP**

Came through signaling Jill’s search file finally arriving in the mail, he put down the magazine and opened the file. He pushed the button to explore the old files on every corporate or any incident that would mention or involve Neo-Umbrella. Thus far, the program was still at 11% in processing and not even one file has been placed in the right corner of the open database.

“It’s super slow, I embarked the search program at 9pm yesterday and it’s barely in 10 percent, and it’s- “She checked her watch. “5:07am.” She groaned out, she then pulled out Chris's guest chair and slumped across from him. Chris gently chuckled, “I already told you what you needed to do, I can handle this, you stayed while I slept, it’s my turn now.” He picked up the magazine again and leaned backwards in his chair.

"Fine, I’ll be back in a few hours.” Jill reluctantly told Chris. She got up from the chair and was about to exit the room when Chris blurted out with a straight face and a glint in his eyes. “It’s at 11 percent now.” He grinned when he heard her snarl in irritation. “Take your time on your _baby_ nap," he carried on. "From the looks of it, it’s going to be a while. Nobody needs a cranky, gun loaded, Jill Valentine around.” And gave Jill his best winning smile. She rolled her eyes and flicked him off as she left the room.

Chris was alone for a little while when Clive O'Brian walked into his office with a grim look on his face. He cleared his throat to get Chris’s attention, Chris looked up and smiled. “Hey boss! What can I help you with?” He put down his magazine on the table once again, he paused when he caught O’Brian’s gray expression across from him. “Is everything alright, Boss?” O’Brian was about to answer when an unnamed man and women in dark suits walked into the room. The woman was holding a large white envelope and had a stern appearance on. The man next to her only had a blank expression, he looked more bored than anything else. Chris instantly sat back up from his chair and lean forward, giving his boss a questioning face.

“Chris, this is Ingrid Hunnigan one of F.O.S. agents here in the U.S Government; you spoke with her in the China’s outbreak case, she was Mr. Kennedys contact informant.” O’Brian explained as he tipped back on his chair and looked at the women in glasses. He then motioned with his arm for Hunnigan to take over the conversation and stood up from his chair. Hunnigan stepped forward and sat down, she then set the file she was holding on Chris’s desk. And with a serious look she began to explain her intention. “Mr. Redfield, the U.S. government comes to you for help in a very important case.” She then gestured for Chris to take the envelope. “48 hours ago, one of our top agents has disappeared in one of Neo-Umbrellas labs. He was sent to infiltrate Neo-Umbrella’s files in Le Havre, France. He was encountered with a few resistances from the corporate and sent him an immediate rescue team, which we also lost contact with as well. In order to recover our missing agent and rescue team we sent our two best agents to- “Anger had bubbled up inside of Chris with the information Hunnigan was speaking. He slammed his fist on the desk as he went through the files from the envelope, pictures of different buildings with Neo-Umbrellas symbol engraved onto the walls. “What do you mean one of Neo-Umbrellas labs?! BSAA has been stressing for months to find any trace of information on Neo-Umbrella and you’re telling me you’ve known where their laboratories have been all along! And to crown it off you sent only one agent to infiltrate them instead of a squad!” His ranting stopped as soon as his eyes landed on the missing agent's picture. _‘Leon…. He’s the one missing!?’_ Chris looked up at the woman in front of him, her eyes were on Leon’s picture as well.

"Leon is- "

“The last time I spoke with him…” she paused. “Mr. Redfield, I’ve worked with Leon for many years and Leon is the kind of person to always brush off or underplay injuries on missions, but this time he sounded almost scared and acknowledged the seriousness of his injuries to the point where he was asking for medical assistance immediately, he’s never done that before. Whatever happened to Leon that night….” She broke off. Chris could see her eyes were red from being exhausted, _‘She’s probably been awake since Leon’s disappearance.’_

Chris felt dread in the pit of his stomach, he’s known Leon to be prideful, stubborn, and always trying to find a way to overcome the impossible. Hell, he’s seen the blonde do things on mission’s no normal man could do. Like being thrown 20 feet across the floor by a giant mutated monster back in New York, and _still_ being able to get up off the floor like it was Sunday morning. To hear Hunnigan tell him that Leon was in fear for his life on the night he went missing was not a good sign. Chris’s mind kept repeating, _‘Is Leon dead, is he okay, where is he, what the hell was he thinking!?’_ Chris went through the rest of the files and looked at Hunnigan, but before he could ask the question that was plaguing his mind since the woman has entered the room, Hunnigan beat him to it and answered.

"We are asking for your help because we feel you’re the only one who can find Leon and the others, and bring them back home. We know you have more experience and knowledge in finding missing people, fighting extremely dangerous B.O.W.’s and taking a corporate like Neo-Umbrella down. We already found a body from one of the two agents that went missing, Mr. Arvel is still lost along with his locator device. As soon as the beacon device is triggered, it will instantly notify us the location of Mr. Arvel or Leon.” Chris looked away from Leon’s picture and looked at O’Brian, who’s been quiet through the whole conversation. The older man just shrugged, gesturing it was Chris’s decision to take or refuse the mission. Chris lifted Leon’s picture from the desk, then looked at the location of the laboratory where Leon was last seen. He looked at Hunnigan. “All right, but I’ll need a small squad and it’s my choice who to recruit. This mission will be under my orders if you want me to bring your people back!” he demanded. He was already thinking of a way to start the search and rescue. If he was going to find Leon, he was going to help take Neo-Umbrella down as well. He felt that’s what Leon was fighting for on the night he was left in the facility alone, attempting to shut down the threat against humanity. Chris just hoped Leon was okay to help him strike them down. Hunnigan’s only reply was. “How soon can you start?” Chris smirked and looked at the clock on the wall. _‘Jill’s gonna be pissed….’_

“Now.”

 

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

**48 hours earlier, Le Havre, France.**

Deep into the North Sea a slender body swam closer to another, wrapping their slim arms around a drowning man with his blood seeping through the sea. She pulled the man to the surface with all her might, breaking the water’s surface with a cry of strength. She tilled the Blonde man’s face to the sky trying to keep the water from entering the man’s mouth and nose, she swam to the shore with all her might.

With the moon set to close and dawn to let out in the horizon, she dragged his body across the sand shore and laid him down. She worked on pushing her hands against his chest in a rhythmic technique and blew oxygen into his mouth. Hands on chest, lips on mouth, hands on chest, lips on mouth. Nonetheless the man laid still on the sand floor. She tilled him to his side and slapped his back with all her might and when on her rhythmic way again.

“Come on Leon!” She said urgently. Her hands were ice cold as she pushed into his body attempting to jump start his body back to life. She went for a small syringe in her belt, the liquid glowed in a green tint, she jabbed the man and filled him with the unknown chemical base. She proceeded on to continue the pushing and blowing.

Gurgle and cough. She smiled in relief and placed Leon's face to the side to help spit out the water out of his lungs. “That’s it Leon, breathe.” She laid her hands on his face and looked at his eyes, sea green eyes blinked at her. He began to shiver from the ice-cold water clinging to their skin. She gave forth a breath she didn’t know she was holding and went on to tearing his remaining black shirt off. She reached for a bio skin medical wrap she took from Neo-Umbrellas labs and set the bio skin on his left shoulder. She watched as the bio skin molded onto the man’s wounds, closing the gashes a little bit more. She went on to putting the bio skin all over his wounds as she cleaned them.

Leon fell back to unconsciousness when she spotted a fishing boat close to shore. She waved her arms signaling for help, she needed to get her and Leon out of here and hide the blonde somewhere safe.

The boat started to sail in their direction and a few men began to lower a small motor boat from the side of the larger ship. The raven-haired woman watched three men climb on and start the little engine. When they came close to shore one of the men stopped the engine while the other threw the boat anchor down. When one of the men in a red sweater and black fisherman’s jumper pants, climbed out of the boat and into the water and began to head in Ada’s direction. The man in red paused when he saw Leon’s blood oozing all over the sandy shore, she hoped he wouldn't turn away.

She immediately called out. “Aidez-moi s’il vous plaît...Help!”

The man immediately started to rush faster towards the pair and signaled his other shipmate to come. A man in a navy - blue sweater jumped out at once from the small vessel leaving the other man behind on the boat. She glanced at the big boat 30 feet into the sea, and saw two more men watching from the distance. When the man in the red finally made it to Ada, he checked over her and Leon. “Are you alright, ma’am?” The man spoke with heavy British drawl, she sighed in relief, _‘Good we can send Leon away from Le Havre and into the English Channel, get him as far away from here.’_

“Please help, my friend and I were attacked by a group of men. I want to get out of here… Please, will you help us?” She put on her best damsel in distress look and reached for the man. The man instantly took her hand and kneeled next to her, he looked at Leon whom looked pale against the now rising sun.

“Were you hurt, is he alive?” The man reached for Leon’s pulse. “What’s your name?"

"Ada.”

She felt like it didn’t matter if she granted him her real name or not. “Can you help us?” She asked. The man was about to answer when the second man showed up, he was wearing the same jumper as the man in red, only he was in navy blue. He appeared to be in his mid-forties, he had glasses and a pointy chin. While the man in red was opposite of his shipmate, he was in his late fifties, red haired with a long curly beard. The man in red filled in about the situation with Ada and Leon, the man in navy only nodded and responded. “How can we help"

Putting the acting on full blast, she started weeping to seal the final act even though inside she was relieved and pleased. “Please get us away from here, did you come from up north?” she asked meekly.

“Yes, we come from Bembridge in the Isle of Wight, Ma’am.” The man in red answered. Then the man in navy went to grab Leon but hesitated, Ada nodded of encouragement. The man grabbed Leon and just to confirm the two men that Leon wasn’t dead, he twitched and blurted out with a slur. “Who shot the cat?” Ada gave a small grin and shook her head.

Men crowded around Ada and Leon when they climbed aboard, the two men explained to the rest of their crew of their troubles. The man in the red sweater seemed to be the captain of the ship when he set off barking orders to his shipmates and they complied. “I apologize, ma’am. I never introduced myself or my crew.” The man in red asked for pardon as they took Leon to a little room. They laid Leon down on a small bed, the man in glasses immediately checked on Leon’s wounds.

"I’m Lars Henricks, I am the captain of this boat.” The man in red now known as Lars introduced himself to Ada, he then gestured to the large crowd of men that were surrounding the doorway to the small cabin. “And these are my crewmates, the one in the navy is William, that’s Jonathan.” He directed at the man whom stayed in the small boat when they were on shore. “That’s Peters, and these three blokes are, Henry, Kevin, and Edeth.” Ada nodded at the crowd of men and back to William who was checking Leon’s pulse. Ada watched as the man paused on the cuts that were covered in the Bio wraps, she remained silent watching him closely. William only went on to taking Leon’s wet shoes and pants off, then wrapping a warm blanket around the blonde man’s body. At some point through the medical check Leon would open his eyes and glimpse around the room with a glazed expression and then fall back to unconsciousness. When William was done, he left Leon’s side and moved straight to the captain, “His gashes are awfully deep, he’s losing a lot of blood, he needs to be taken to a hospital as soon as possible.” And went to exit the room. Ada muttered a “Thank you.” and twisted back to Leon for one last sight, then left with the captain to discuss where to head for help.

 

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

After many arguments and suspicion, Ada was able to convince the fishermen to turn back to their home at Bembridge, there she would get Leon the help he needed. She wanted them to be as far away from Le Havre and Neo-Umbrella as Leon’s injuries could possibly tolerate.

It took the ship 8 hours to get to Bembridge that was along the easternmost point of the Isle of Wight. Leon was barely holding up and was in a great deal of pain, a small fever started to set in. Ada used the last of her medicine to help with the pain and fever. She set a new set of Bio wrap on Leon’s wounds.

They would soon take Leon to the Bembridge hospital where she would have to remove the bio wrapping to avoid any more suspicion and questioning like she received with the fishermen. She paid a nice heavy price to keep what happened between them and the existence of her and Leon silent.

As the boat docked Ada held Leon’s hand, his hand lacked the warmth on his skin no matter how many blankets was wrapped around his slim injured body. The fishermen laid him on a cot they have found in the boat to help transport him off and into the waiting ambulance on the dock. As soon as Leon’s body was on the stretcher the medics rushed him to the ambulance. Ada turned back to Lars and saluted a ‘Thank you’, Lars only nodded with a wave and proceeded to help his crew with his vessel.

Ada rushed with the medics and inside the vehicle she answered all their questions with the same story she told the fishermen. She watched as they rushed Leon into surgery, sealing all his wounds from his head down to his toes. She watched as they examined his head injury and gave the blood he needed till finally he was sent to a room to recover from his ordeal.

 

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

It was near to midnight when Ada was sitting in Leon’s room when Lars came rushing inside. Ada froze when she saw the fear and urgency in his facial expression. “What happened?” she quickly asked. Lars looked at Leon, still straining to catch his breath from running to the pair’s room. “Men… in black… uniforms came to my ship and asked questions, they showed us a photo of this man. They are looking for him, saying he’s a fugitive.” Lars pointed at Leon. “We knew they were lying, we tried keeping quiet but they beat a few of my men. I tried sending them to the opposite direction of the town, but it’ll be a matter of time.” Ada nodded in agreement. “Thank you, Lars. Run back to your family and forget you spoke to us, keep your men safe.” The old man looked baffled, but listened to her orders and quickly left the room. Ada got up from her chair and looked out the window and into the lit parking lot. She reached out her phone and called a number she used earlier when Leon was in the operating room. "It’s time.” Was all she stated before she hung up when the person on the other line picked up, Ada knew her contact would send a group of people and a vehicle to bring them to safety. She glanced at the still body on the hospital bed, so far, his vitals were doing fine and his wounds were doing better, except for the large wounds on his shoulder and back. Leon was scheduled for another surgical procedure to close the wound properly; the surgeons had struggled with Leon’s skin when they were trying to seal it. With all his wounds and injuries, it will require time and backbreaking work before Leon can be running around again being a hero. Ada smirked at the idea of Leon always trying to save everyone while attempting to play the cold-hearted person he wasn’t.

When she finally got the signal that her people were here, three people rushed into the room, two medics and one Nun. The man behind the mask came to Ada while the other two went to unhook Leon’s wires and set the hospital bed to mobile.

“The field mouse is fast.” The medic told Ada behind his mask.

"But the owl sees at night.” She responded back. She let go the handle of her handgun behind her back and began helping the others in getting Leon out. They rushed the bed down the hallway and towards the elevator. Just as the elevator doors were closing the group watched a cluster of men in black rush into the halls heading into Leon’s hospital room. Tension was high through the ride down, once the doors open the medic group pushed the bed into a room close by. Then the medic woman came in from some other room with a stretcher and both medics hoisted Leon up on the flat bed fixing the wires and IV. While the two medics were getting Leon ready for their escape the Nun started to speak. “We will lead west of Bembridge and into Brading, there will be a monastery in the high mountains, your friend can be safe there and heal in peace.” She spoke with an Italian accent. The two-medics signaled that they were ready, both Ada and the Nun followed behind and into a blue van that had a florist advertisement around the vehicles body.

They mounted up and headed out of town.

On the drive out of town Ada and the others kept looking out to watch if they were being followed, so far luck was on their side, no car close behind. They made it to Brading town, then passed the small town and proceeded straight to the mountains. Ada watched the dark trees pass the windows and the lights of the town get smaller and smaller the higher the van drove. A few minutes afterwards the car stopped in front a large stone wall with a heavy iron gate, behind the wall she could see torches lit around the monastery building. From what little light from the dark night she could see the building was made of gray rock and high towers, the place stood with old history. The massive gates opened to allow them through. The Nun next to Ada opened the back doors to the van and jumped out, she was instantly greeted with an older Nun. Then older Nun approached Ada, reaching out with her hand and taking the younger woman's hand into hers. “I’m Mother Superior Agatha, and welcome to St Cecilia's Abbey. Catherine called us and informed us of everything you and your friend has gone through, he will be safe here. We have a clean bed and medical supplies ready for…” She waited for Ada to fill in. “Leon.” She responded to Mother Superior.

“Leon.” The older woman nodded with a reassuring smile and lead Ada where they were taking Leon inside.

They went through a large mahogany door and walked by large halls with beautiful arched windows that let the moonlight shine through. They entered a room with high ceilings, white sheeted beds, five in a row from opposite sides of each other making 10 in total in the massive room. Windows on each side of every bed with long white curtains tied on the side of the bedposts, letting the glow of the moon shine through and large candles were lit on each nightstand next to the beds.

The two physicians laid Leon on the third bed nearest to the rear of the room. They hooked up the wiring and medication they took from the hospital, as the Nuns tried to get Leon as comfortable as possible. Ada faced Mother Agatha. “I need to tie up a few loose ends and get Leon medication. I’ll come back tomorrow night, if somebody comes looking for Leon, hide him… please.” Mother Agatha laid her hand on Ada’s shoulder. “We will protect him.” She took one final glance at Leon and left the monastery heading back to the Neo-Umbrella facility.

 

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

It was the next night Ada came back with more supplies for Leon, she looked a little bruised and beaten for wear. When she was making her way to the infirmary to check on Leon she heard her name being called, she looked down the hallway and saw Mother Agatha heading towards her.

“Oh, good. I’m so glad you came back so soon. Leon has been struggling with fever and one of his wounds isn’t doing very good. He could be fighting an infection, he’s woken up a few times, only he keeps losing consciousness. Sister Maria has been watching him and cleaning his wounds since you’ve been gone, she’ll be happy to see you’re back with more medical supplies.” Mother Agatha chauffeured Ada inside the infirmary where the young Nun that helped them escape the hospital was praying with her rosary next to Leon’s bed. Leon was still asleep, but now was shivering with fever and a wet glaze on his forehead.

“His fever has come back and it's getting worse. His wound on his shoulder isn’t healing properly, it looks red and swollen.” Youngest Nun spoke solemnly with her heavy accent.

Ada quickly went to Leon’s side and took out a gun syringe with the same green substance at the seashore, she pressed the gun against Leon’s right arm and injected. Leon clothes were soaked in sweat, but his shaking started to subside, Ada wiped away the sweat that was coating the blonde locks. Mother Agatha and sister Maria went to change Leon’s dirty clothes into clean, dry ones. Ada was looking outside the window thinking of a way to get Leon out of the island and back home, but she couldn’t, not with the men that were searching for Leon and now Ada. When she went back to the building of the Neo-Umbrella on the shores of Le Havre she ran into an elite group of Neo’s men. She barely escaped with the medical supplies and the things she was there for her mission. They would soon track her and find Leon here, she would have to leave him soon and mislead them elsewhere. She could always protect herself, but with Leon hurt she wouldn’t be able to focus, she had to contact Leon’s people somehow without exposing him to the elite killers.

**Cough**

Ada twisted away from the window and saw the adult male who helped her get Leon out of the hospital, was standing at the doorway. He signaled her that the body was ready to be brought inside, she went to Mother Agatha.

“Mother Agatha, I have something I need to show you and explain.” Mother Agatha bowed and followed Ada. They went outside and towards the advertised van, the medic man was already opening the doors to the rear and stepped aside for the women to see. There in the back of the van laid a man’s body in the same armor vest and earpiece as Leon’s. He must have been the cavalry for Leon, but was taken out by the same men that attempted to kill Ada at the lab building. Ada handed the man’s ID to Mother Agatha.

"His name is Luke Arvel, he works for Leon’s agency. I believe he was trying to find Leon but the group of men that were tracking us found him first. They will track this place before long, so I’ll have to depart soon and lead them away from here. If the men come here, give them this man’s ID and show them this body to steer them away, permit them to know Leon and I moved someplace else. I’ll entrust this with you.” Ada gave Mother Agatha a clear rectangular cube, which the older woman accepted. “Leon’s agency will send more help to find him and take him home, this device will help. It’s a beacon for the agency, the deceased man had it for when he was to find Leon. I have deactivated it for now and when the time is right, I’ll turn on the device back on and Leon’s people will be capable to locate him.” Ada looked at her watch. “I should be going, Kyle will take care of this man’s body for you, thank you for assisting us.” Mother Agatha laid her hand on Ada’s back and they worked their way back to the Abbey.

 

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

**48 hours earlier, Le Havre, France.**

A little girl’s laughter echoed, _‘Sherry?’_

“Leon!” A familiar woman’s voice, _‘a red head?... Claire?’_

“Leon, son, grab me that monkey wrench in the toolbox.” ‘Father?’

Leon felt pressure on his chest, a mouth full of air, a heaviness in his belly and chest. He couldn't breathe, He’s was so cold!

“Come on Leon!” Another familiar woman’s voice shouted, but close to his face, a sting on his right forearm, then fresh piercing cold air in his lungs.

_‘Ada? Did I drop dead? Why does everything hurt, what the hell happened?!’_

“That’s it Leon, breathe.” Leon opened his eyes, everything was bright and blurred. He could still make out Ada’s face near his. His chest still hurt from the lack of air, he felt Ada clean his wounds. As he coughed the last remaining sea water out of his lungs, he laid his head to the side and saw dawn breaking, even with the heat of the rising sun he felt cold to the bone. Shivering on the sandy floor, he felt a trickling in his head like water sloshing inside and his sight started to move and darken. He simply wanted to close his eyes and sleep.

Things went dark for Leon until a glow of light and a man’s soft voice started singing. **Blue moon, you saw me standing alone, Without a dream in my heart, Without a love of my own.** Leon opened his eyes and saw Bobby Vinton walking to him with his navy blue and white stripe shirt and horrible white pants, his curls swaying with the ocean winds and right beside him was a gray and white tabby cat dancing.

Bobby Vinton went on to singing Blue Moon.

 **Blue moon, Now I'm no longer alone, Without a dream in my heart, Without a love of my own.** The curly haired man went around and around Leon with the damn tabby beside him, Leon just watched with a bewilderment. Then the cat beside the singing man started to move oddly, it started losing its footing, then progressed to a twitch and scratch. Soon the cat began to growl, foamy saliva started to gush out of its mouth. Bobby Vinton reached for a gun out of his white pocket and aimed it at the cat, but before Bobby could shoot the cat the tabby exploded in a pink cloud, “Who shot the cat?!” Leon excitedly asked, he looked at Bobby, whom was still singing the damn song, pointed behind Leon. The blonde man looked behind him and saw a white cat holding a gun. Leon just laid his head back onto the sand floor and shut his eyes, letting the darkness take him again. Blue Moon was still playing.

 

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

"That’s Peters, and these three blokes are, - “Leon was just getting back from the darkness when he heard a low man’s voice speaking. He still felt the sloshing in his mind and felt someone removing his clothes. _‘Copping a feel and I’m not even coherent… wait does that make me coherent if I know or think I’m coherent?!_ " He then felt a warm blanket wrap around him, he tried opening his eyes only to close them from the glare of the sunlight through a round window. He opened them once more, only to see the same blur and haze that plagued his eyesight, the group of men and Ada were blurred out. He could work out some of the conversation when he began to look around the room he was in, it seemed he was on a boat. _‘Where the hell am I going?’_ He looked at Ada, who was now in deep conversation with a man wearing a red sweater. He began feeling nauseous with the dulling pain in his head, the cloudiness and with the boats swaying was making it worse. He shut his eyes and fell unconsciousness once more.

 

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

Leon was watching people dance in suits and royal gowns in a large ballroom made of old wood and beautiful paintings. He looked on the people twirl and dance across the stone colored floor. Leon looked at the curtain next to him and let his fingertips touch the delicate silk fabric. He looked out the large arch window and examined the waves of the sea clash against the rocks on the cliff. The moon was high in the sky, full and round, he looked back to the people dancing and smiling like wind-up toys. His eyes caught a glimpse of a little blond girl in a light blue dress twirling like a ballerina, her small arms swaying above her. Her little voice carried through the large room and into Leon’s ears, lulling an unknown melody. Leon closed his eyes at the thudding in his brain and the lulling, he ran his hand through his long locks.

Leon opened his eyes, the haze still around his vision. His eyes landed on some nameless woman in medic wear, he looked around and saw Ada in the corner of the van watching behind. Leon felt his body move and jiggle around, he looked out the window to his right side and realized the sky was black and filled with bright stars. _‘I’m in a van, where is Ada taking me?’_ He started feeling pressure against his head and the pounding grew louder. He gripped the metal reel of his bed and breathed deeply, he drove himself to fall back into oblivion.

 

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

Leon was sitting in a white porcelain bath looking at his wound on his side where the Tyrant stabbed him. He saw as the wound started sprouting black small tentacles out of the lesion, he shouted in horror and started to rip them out. The bath soon started to fill up with the small tentacles and wrapped around Leon’s slim body. He thrashed violently, attempting to get the slimy limbs off his body, he began to feel warmth spread through his form and turn into hot searing steam. He started to scream in dismay when violent waves of water burst into the room filling every crevice and corner. A small voice echoed loudly, drowning away the sound of rushing water. Leon looked to one of the corners of the room and saw the same little blonde girl, but this time in a white dress. Leon was hit with a familiarity in her face.

“I have to leave now, stay strong Leon, help will come soon, fight it.” Leon heard Ada’s voice from afar, the water was now almost to the top. Leon saw the little girl twirl on the floor of the room under the water, the tentacles were now gone. He contained a deep last breath and sank down to the floor with the little girl, she reached out to him and Leon went to her. The void taking them back to obliviousness.

 

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

**Back in BSAA American Headquarters**

Chris was checking his equipment on the floor when brown leather boots came right along his line of sight. His eyes widened when he saw none other than Sherry Birkin standing right next to him with a brown leather handbag.

“Sherry, what are you doing here?” Chris pulled himself to his feet, eyebrows rising with questions. Sherry shifted and adjusted her bag that was on her shoulder. “I was sent by the agency to assist you in finding Leon…” She walked towards the chopper that was getting set up to take Chris and his squad to France, she turned back to him. “I’m also here for personal reasons. I want to find Leon, I know he’s still alive out there and I want to help!” She looked at him with strong determination.

Chris nodded and gave her a small smile. “Fine, but you’ll follow my lead, I’m in charge of this mission. The minute I give an order I want you to follow them, do you understand?” He pointed at her, she nodded in agreement. “Leon won’t forgive me if you were to get hurt.” He placed his large hand on her shoulder and she set hers on top of his. “We’re going to get him!” She tried to reassure herself and Chris.

“It’s time Chris.” Their moment was interrupted with Jill standing in front of the chopper with her rifle ready, behind her stood D.c. and Nadia. Once again, his Silver dagger team was reunited.

“You ready boss?” D.c.’s smooth voice cut through Chris’s musing, he too was awaiting with his weapon ready. Chris turned away and looked at Sherry. “You ready?”

“I was born ready!” they both climbed aboard the helicopter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I do apologize for some errors, I was hoping to edit them out but a few has escaped me. oh well, anyways, you guys have a good day or night and remember comments are always welcomed! till then, take care.


	3. Santa Lucia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright folks, here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy and I apologize for future mistakes.

Chris’s team huddled in the center of the chopper, looking at a hologram of the Neo-Umbrella, lab facility in Le Havre, France, which the U.S. government was kind enough to send to Chris. “Leon’s last transmission was located here.” Chris pointed at a small piece of forest between the large building and the airway platform. “We don’t know if Leon made it to the helicopter, but Leon’s rescue was last located on the platform, along the two missing agents. We’ll land here,” Chris pointed at the far base of the forest on the east side of the structure. “And head to Leon’s last location, from there we will work around the grounds and try to find Leon and the missing agents.”

“My sources state that the building has been emptied of workers and civilians when the outbreak of Bio Weapons was released, though we still need to be cautious of Neo-Umbrellas armed forces and B.O.W.’s.” Sherry explained as she held her own small hologram of the facility.

“Right, so let’s be on our high alert!” Chris threw his best smile to his team, everyone separated to each their own way in the large helicopter. Chris headed to Sherry, who was putting her hologram cube back in her bag. “How does the government know so much about Neo-Umbrella, when the BSAA doesn’t have a lick of anything on the corporate?!” He glowered at the small blonde, Sherry shifted uneasily. “I was in the dark as much as you were Chris. As far as why the government kept this a secret, I don’t know, all I know is Leon was helping them find Neo-Umbrella and was attempting to take them down right after the China outbreak. He didn’t tell me anything.” Sherry’s lips quivered and a tear fell down her cheek, she looked away from Chris. “We had dinner together, played cards, we smiled and laughed,” She smiled in memory. “It was right before he left for this mission.” She glanced back at Chris with a sorry look.

Chris frowned. “Hey, you said he’s fine, we just have to find him, that’s all, right?”

“Right.”

Several hours later, a sound of chopper blade cuts through the silence of the cold air and five armed bodies descended to the base. Chris’s team readied their weapons and made their way into the forest were Leon’s last location was recorded, each body disappearing into the thick forest.

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

Leon was feeling the same warmth spread through his body once more, he started to open his eyes. White cloth floating with the wind blowing through the window next to Leon, the sun was gleaming making the white curtain seem like a calm sea creature. He felt a gentle touch on his skin, he peeked at his shoulder and found slender hands cleaning his wound from the Hunter. He followed the arm to see the face that belonged to the gentle hands, it belonged to a young woman in black and white. She had kind brown eyes and beautiful soft tan skin, she granted him a small smile. Behind her, he heard a variety of voices, he glanced behind her only to see at least four women, praying.

“Jabez cried out to the God of Israel, ‘Oh, that you would bless me and enlarge my territory! Let your hand be with me, and keep me from harm so that I will be free from pain.’ And God granted his request.”

One of Leon’s brow raised and he smirked. _‘Nun’s! I died and went to heaven, I’m surrounded by virgins!’_ Leon started chuckling, _Ada would drop me off at a covenant full of virgin Nuns._ He hissed an ache when he felt pain shoot through his left shoulder. The young Nun was now wrapping a weird skin-like substance on his wound, he watched as the skin-like material hugged his skin and lesion. He saw the bio wrap help the wound heal and close little by little. Leon frowned and looked at the woman. “Where am I?” He croaked.

"You’re in a monastery, St Cecilia's Abbey.” She answered with a thick accent, she then went to clean up the used bloody medical wrapping from his bed. She got up and threw them into a trash bin close to his window, she then went far back of the room and started to wash her hands in a sink. Leon had a chance to glance around the room. The room was large with high ceilings, the walls were made from stone and had many white sheet beds in an organized row. From what he could realize he was the only one in the infirmary, but what caught his eyes from the room were the windows and the white curtains. All the high arched windows were open and a soft calm breeze would stroke the white thin curtains, making them fly with such peaceful ease. Leon’s jaw clenched and pain ebbed in his chest, with the nightmares he’s been having he figured he was in hell, merely watching the drapes dance and the peace that lingered in the room, and with the humming of the women’s prayers, he felt calm and at peace. _‘Heaven’._ Was all that went through Leon’s head. He still felt like crap, only there was a stillness in him he couldn’t explain, he looked at his shoulder wound again.

“Why weren’t my wounds stitched up, what’s this on my shoulder?” Leon pointed at the bio wrap that was still working on his wound. _‘Could this be the work of Ada?’_ His head still felt cloudy, but the haze around his eyes started to dissipate, even though he could feel his eyelids hot and heavy, which meant he had a fever. His pensive thinking was broken up by the young Nun’s voice. “We tried, even the hospital had tried, but for some reason when we try to stitch up the wounds on your shoulder the skin began to dissolve. We've never seen anything like that. Your friend told us it could be poison in the lesion or in your blood to prevent from closing. She barely gave us these medical supplies and told us this should help.” She lifted a bag full of medication and other medical items, what caught Leon’s attention was the logo on the bag. Blue and white, _Neo-Umbrella._ Leon glared at the bag, he began to feel anger bubble up in his chest and his heart pound.

He didn’t even realize that he was breathing raggedly or sat up from his bed until the kind Nun started to press him down gently, soothing him to breathe. He let her tuck the covers around his form and watched as she sat back down on her chair next to his bed.

“What’s your name?” Leon asked her.

“Maria, Sister Maria.” She responded as she grabbed her black rosary and started to pray. “You should rest, sleep now.”

Leon had many questions swirling in his head, he also feared nightmares would plague his mind as soon as he’d fall asleep, but even then, he felt his eyes grow heavy and shut.

No nightmares, just the humming of prayers and white curtains.

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

Chris shot the last remaining B.O.W. in the facility. His team went to Leon’s last location in the forest and found nothing.

They spread out and explored every inch of the forest till they got to Leon’s extraction point, only to find debris of rock and metal. The platform was in rubble and charred in black, from what he could tell of an explosion. He saw the melted metal on the far corner of the platform that was Leon’s rescue chopper. He slowly made his way to what was left of the aircraft, praying he wouldn’t find Leon’s body there. He found nothing, no sign of Leon only the headless torso of a pilot. He signaled his team to get a body bag and send the poor bastard back home, he looked at the facility building just above the hill. _‘Are you there Leon?’_

While Nadia and D.c. were wrapping up the bodies on the platform he took Jill and Sherry into the woods and headed to the large stone building. Each entered with caution, the farther they went into the building they were greeted with an old and new form of B.O.W.’s, even some poor employ zombie that wasn’t lucky enough to get out when the outbreak occurred. When Jill hacked through Neo-Umbrellas system they found everything erased and shut down, Neo’s men already been here and executed their job in erasing all evidence of their handy work and their future plans.

“It’s like back in Raccoon City again, nothing but death and monsters. No…” Sherry sighed. “Nothing to know what truly happened to Leon or where he is?” She spread her arms open and gestured around the place.

Jill stayed silent while Chris went to Sherry, he placed a hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her. “We’ll find him, remember, this is Leon, he’s smart and extremely hard to kill!” Chris chuckled, remembering watching Leon fight Arias in New York. _‘That son of a bitch is too agile and intelligent for his own good!’_ “He’s out there, he’s just waiting for us to get him. Come on, let’s go check on the other rooms.” He steered her out.

As they walked out of the doorway, he felt Jill pat his back and smiled. “We are going to get him.” Chris gave her a small sad smile. _‘Hang in there Leon, we’re coming!’_

**CRACKLE**

“Captain, I believe we found something! We noticed there was debris on the east shoreline, there looked to be a huge fight, there could be a chance we can pick up a new lead on Leon!” Nadia’s excitedly spoke through Chris’s earpiece.

“Great, we’ll head your way.” Chris looked at the young women. “Nadia and D.c. might’ve found something down at one of the shores, come on!” They nodded in excitement and hurried out.

Once everyone regrouped, they all led to where the wreckage of red chemical tanks, melted metal and blood was scattered on the sand, there were helmets and a few black boots lying around the bloody gravel. Bullets were also spread all over the floor and pieces of what seemed to be a massive ax. The group looked in awe and began to look through the wreckage.

“You don’t think… Leon...” Jill’s voiced held concern.

“I don’t know, let’s just keep searching, alright.” Chris frowned and looked at Sherry, who’s been silent since the facility. Chris shook his head as he took in the mess and picked up one of the bloody helmets. It supported the Neo-Umbrella symbol and a single bullet hole on the front, _‘A kill shot, but where the hell are the bodies?!_ Chris travelled to another section of the mess and saw old blood staining the floor far away from the gun battle. There was no sign of Neo-Umbrella men, just a tint of old blood molding in the sand and a mutilated black shirt. Chris shifted and heard a crunch underneath his boot, he moved his foot to see what he broke. Underneath his boot was an earpiece, Chris immediately picked up the broken plastic and looked for the serial numbers Hunnigan gave him to identify Leon and Leon’s equipment.

 **427179 L.s.K.** The earpiece was labeled.

“JILL!!” Chris looked around the shore and into the sea, he then went to dig in the sand hoping to find more evidence of Leon. _‘Leon was here, he was here!’_ He heard Jill run right next to him.

"Did you find something!” Chris handed Jill Leon’s earpiece, by then Sherry and the others were right next to her. She showed Sherry the device, making the smaller woman cry out and help Chris search the sand, he watched her pause and pick up the black shredded shirt. “Do you think Neo-Umbrella has Leon?!” The small blonde voiced the same concerned that plagued Chris’s mind.

“No, he would’ve left a clue, he would’ve left something.” He was grasping onto any sort of hope in finding Leon alive.

“Chris is right, Leon’s alive out there. We just have to find him, follow the trails, everything here is a clue.” Jill’s steady voice cut through the sea air.

**CHIRP, CHRIP, CHRIP.**

Chris looked up and watched a seagull flying in the ocean’s horizon and saw a large fishing boat a few miles in. He tossed the helmet back on the floor and held out his flare gun and shot towards the sky. _‘Follow the trails, right.’_

“What are you doing captain?” Nadia asked him.

“Following the trails and I bet they know the rest of the path.” He directed at the large fishing ship. Sherry stood right next to him holding the torn shirt and watched as the ship began to sail towards them.

“We're gonna find him, Sherry, I can feel it!” Sherry looked at Chris and nodded in agreement, she took a deep breath and prayed for a new lead.

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

**Blue moon, you knew just what I was there for, you heard me saying a prayer for, someone I really could care for, Blue moon.**

Leon opened his eyes and gazed at the wooden stone ceiling. His body felt like it was just coming out of a fever, his cotton pants felt damp from sweat but slowly drying off. He looked around and found himself alone in the infirmary, He looked to the ceiling again.

**And then there suddenly appeared before me, the only one my arms will ever hold, I heard somebody whisper please adore me, and when I looked the moon had turned to gold.**

“Blue moon, I saw you standing alone.” Leon sang out with a hoarse in his voice, the damn song has been playing over and over for god knows how long. He doesn’t know why that song kept repeating, it wasn’t like his damn favorite song for shit sakes. “Blue moon…” Leon closed his eyes, the haze of his vision was still persistent, a dull pain still lingered in his head, but the pain in his shoulder was the worst he was experiencing. He peeked at the lesion, the wound had dark red puffed skin. Whatever the Nuns were cleaning and wrapping wasn’t working. Leon coughed and wiped the spit from his lips, _‘If I didn’t kick the bucket over the cliff or drowned in the water, then I’m going to die here at the Nun's motel by gangrene! Fantastic, and I don’t even know where the hell I am!’_ “Blue moon, now I'm no longer alone.” Cough. Leon was starting to get cold and drew the blankets close to his chin. The fever was probably making another appearance.

“You like Frank Sinatra?” Leon quickly looked at the entrance of the infirmary and found Maria coming with a fresh set of pants for Leon. He tried forcing himself up from the bed so he could try to change his own pants for once, only for Sister Maria to hurriedly pushed him back down on the bed. “Nuh-uh, stay down. You are still far too weak to go up, I’ll take care of you.” The room started to spin for Leon, he shut his eyes to ease the moving room. “Why…” He paused, he tried to touch the white rabbit of reality. _‘Almost got you, you white shit!’_ He cleared his throat and reopened his eyes and watched Maria change his drawers with ease. He chuckled and bit his lip with a smirk, the leering was quickly cut off by violent coughing. Once he could break off and breathe again, he tasted blood in his spit. _‘It’s what I get for having unclean thoughts of god’s women.’_ He felt Maria wipe a wet towel across his forehead.

“Why haven’t I been taken to a hospital or back to the states?” He finally asked.

Maria paused and dipped the damp towel back into the bowl. “Miss. Wong said you were assaulted by dangerous people and that you were in the hospital. You had surgery,” She pointed at the wound the Spider Tyrant stabbed him. “And when you were recovering, somehow the bad people found you. Her acquaintance, Miss Catherine, used to live here at the Monastery and had suggested this place was the perfect haven for you. Your friend left us some advanced medical supplies while she ran to find you a safe way out and get you help.”

Leon frowned. “O.K., I can feel the other wounds healing other than this one.” He bobbed at the wound on his shoulder. “Why isn’t this one healing, did they tell you? It’s becoming worse, if I don’t find help soon, I’m going to die here. It’s a matter of time before I go into shock, Maria.” He weakly told her, Maria sadly looked at him. “We don’t know what is wrong with this wound, it’s become resistant to the medicine we’ve been placing. From the looks of the wound, it’s seems like it’s a venom killing off the healing agents to your injury. I’ve seen this when I was at home with my brother, he died from a snake bite when we were playing in my parent’s backyard back in Italy.” _‘Italian, huh!’_ Leon pondered.

“He died.” The words cut through Leon like a steel knife, he looked at Maria’s tears that were now dropping down her cheeks.

“My condolences Maria, it’s never easy and always painful to lose someone you love dearly.” He always felt awkward to comfort someone. From the outside, he appeared indifferent and uncaring, but in the inside, he was trying to gather his thoughts and emotions of sympathy and pain he felt for the person. He never knew how to handle or say a comforting word. He liked his space so he never went to touch or hug the griever, he simply stood in silence to acknowledge the person’s pain. He greatly understood the meaning of loss.

His head began to spin and haze a bit more, he closed his eyes. “You asked if I liked Frank Sinatra, why?” He tried pushing the mist away by concentrating on a question. Maria looked all too eager to move to some other subject. “Yes, I heard you singing Blue moon, is that a song you favor?” Leon chuckled. “I do like Frank Sinatra, but it wasn’t him that kept singing the song, it was more like Bobby Vinton.” Maria smiled. “I did like that version as well, have you heard- “ Maria was interrupted by an unfamiliar Nun rushing into the infirmary and ran towards them. “Men who are armed - “the small Nun tried to capture her breath. ”Have come and they are looking for him.” She pointed at Leon. “Mother Agatha sent me to help you hide him in the safe room, they are on their way here, they are barging in every room!” Leon was already trying to sit up, his shoulder was screaming in agony and the room started to spin faster. Maria was already covering all evidence of Leon’s presence in the room. As Leon was finally able to sit up properly the smaller Nun grabbed him and hoisted his good shoulder around her, she led him to a door in the back of the room. Once Maria was done cleaning the dirty bandages and made the bed as new she came rushing in and held Leon’s waist to help the pair walk faster to the doorway. "Where are you guy’s taking me?” Leon questioned the women, the room was now revolving in a full circle. He could feel his feet starting to drag heavier on the floor, which didn’t help the smaller women to haul him through the doorway. Leon was now in a room full of small jars and glassed shelves. Maria shushed him and carried him to a corner of the room as the unfamiliar Nun hurriedly started to push a stone rock wall, revealing a secret room. Both women quickly took Leon in the dark secret room which was mostly empty. It only contained a fire lamp on the floor, a wooden table in the back corner and in the middle of the room was a small makeshift mattress with blankets. The women gently laid Leon on the thin mattress. Maria sat next to him, the other women ran to close the stone wall sealing them in pitch black, away from danger.

“Alexandria, do you hear anything?” Maria asked the Nun. Alexandria had her ear against the wall, waiting. She shook her head ‘no’, she then stopped dead and pressed her finger to her lips signaling to stay silent.

Leon felt like he was back on the boat, his head felt like it was swaying with the beat of a nonexistent ocean. He started feeling cold and began to shiver, he could feel sweat form on his lower spine. _‘Fever.’_ He clutched the blanket he was wrapped in and pulled it to his chest and prayed this would soon blow over. He could hear glass being broken on the other side of the wall and men calling. Leon could feel anger bubble up within. _‘Assholes, these women don’t deserve this. Their freaking Nuns!’_ He felt something warm and wet soak his blanket and mattress, he was getting tired and his eyes were slowly shutting when he heard a heavy crash on the other side of the room. He heard Maria gasp in fear so he reached for her hand that was on his knee. He felt her hand squeeze back. “You know what song that kept playing through my mind? It takes me back to my home and family, my mother used to play it all the time.” Maria whispered. “This one song.” Maria gently laughed. “My mother loved Elvis Presley when he sang Santa Lucia.” Leon could hear the smile on her face on whatever memory he was having of her mother.

"I’ll have to listen to it sometime.” He whispered. He was straining to think of his family or any memories of home, but he was fading quickly into sleep.

Maria could feel Leon’s body sweat with fever, she drew his body close to hers. She felt a wet stain on the thin mattress and pressed her fingers onto the damp spot. She brought her fingers to her nose and smelled copper, Leon was bleeding from his shoulder again. She inhaled the fear that pressed through her breast, she looked up where Alexandria was standing in the dark and listened as the men whom were looking for Leon search the room and monastery.

“Leon?” silence. She grabbed her rosary and began to pray for Leon’s life. She wanted help to come soon and relieve him from pain. She knew he need help fast since the wound on his shoulder was worsening, she pressed the cross on Leon’s chest above his heart.

“Father, please send your angels and help this man find peace, please get him rescued.”

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

“I hope you found what you were looking for Mr. Redfield.” Mother Agatha asked the man in uniform in a level tone.

“Not at all, this isn’t the man we were looking for.” A tall man with reddish brown hair stood beside the body of Luke Arvel, the man he killed at the La Havre beach. He twisted back to Mother Agatha, “It’s just a matter of time before the two _fugitives_ will head here. Here are the ones we are looking for.” He gave Mother Agatha the pictures of Leon and Ada. “They are very dangerous, so you wouldn’t want your sister’s and yourself getting hurt. Call us if you see them, will you?” Mother Agatha looked at the number behind the photographs, she then eyed the symbol on the man’s uniform. “Will do.” The man nodded and walked off, he signaled his men to rush out of the room. “You know there is something that I can’t really connect, though.” He slowly turned to the Superior Nun. “If you haven’t seen or heard from those _fugitives_ how, may I ask, did you end up with this man’s body, he was part of the group we are hunting?” Mother Agatha paused. “One of the villagers found the body, they are firm believers all men should be buried in consecrated ground. It is not my place to ask, only to help people find their path back to our holy father.” She replied and walked away from the tall man.

“I see.” The man watched the Nun walk away. “Let’s go, they might be close by.” The cold man told his men.

“Thank you for your time and I apologize for the inconvenience.” Redfield then got in his car.

Mother Agatha watched as all the men in armor got in their black SUV’s and drove off. The elderly Nun signaled her garden keeper to close their Abbey’s iron gates once the cars passed the gateways.

“Inga!”

A smaller woman with a strand of blonde hair peeking from her coif came forward. “Yes Mother?”

“Would you let Alexandria and Maria know we’ll let them out as soon as the time is right.”

“Yes Mother.” The petite woman went rushing into the old building.

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

As time passed Mother Agatha went to go check on the group that was hidden in their secret room. She was in the infirmary watching Inga and Vianne open the rock wall when she heard the girls gasp in horror. She went rushing to see the cause of the girl’s dismay and was greeted by Maria holding Leon in her arms and Alexandria trying to press a white cloth into the slender man’s shoulder, blood was smeared all over them and the thin mattress.

“He just started bleeding, the blood won’t stop!” Maria yelled.

“Girls help me bring him back to the bed, bring more clean cloths and wrapping. Inga, bring the medicine Miss. Wong gave us!” Mother Agatha ordered the women quickly. The women struggled with carrying Leon’s body back to the bed and at once began to clean the open wound, they saw the skin was more agitated with white pus oozing out with the blood. "We need to clean the pus out as much as possible, hold him down in case if he wakes up. We need those bandages, Inga!” The elderly Nun shouted out. They pressed and cleaned the infected wound on Leon’s shoulder, he did not wake up once through the whole ordeal, he only whimpered in pain. Inga came in with a whitened face and handed the bio wrapping to Mother Agatha. “These are the last ones.” Mother Agatha grimaced. “We need help soon or he’ll won’t make it. Come on young ladies, lets pray for Leon and a miracle.”

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

“Thank you for letting us on your ship, I'm Chris Redfield and this is my team.” He stepped forward to the captain and stuck out his hand. The aged man looked at his hand. “I'm Jacob, how can we help you, are you people in trouble?" He finally shook Chris’s hand. “We are looking for a lost friend, he's had an accident in the building across the shore there and we haven't heard from him since.” Chris gave the old captain Leon's picture hoping the man would recognize the golden locks. The old man shook his head slowly. “We hear a lot of bad things happen around that building. Most people try to stay away from the shores as much as possible, people tend to disappear, you see. I'm afraid your friend might’ve been one of them.” He passed the picture back to Chris.

“We did check the building and it was empty, but we did see signs of a fight on the shore, he could've found some assistance by a passing ship.” One of the crew members shifted on his feet. He was younger than most of the men on the ship, he was very tall and very thin, he had brown hair with a hawkish nose. “My-my… brother-in-law was fishing here a few days ago, sir!... He told my sister they found a couple here and that one of them was hurt, real bad. Last I heard the crew took them to the Bembridge hospital on the Isle of Wight, later some men went looking for the couple and beat him and a few of his crew members to find information on where they were.”

Chris felt excitement and bewilderment. _‘Couple, could it be Leon and Agent Luke Arvel?!’_ “Where did you say they were taken?!”

“In Bembridge, sir. It's just a few hours from here by boat.” The young man replied.

“Thank you…”

“Giles.”

“Thank you, Giles!” Chris turned to his team whom stayed silent through the whole conversation. “Do you think Leon is in the hospital?” Sherry looked at Chris with hope in her eyes. “I don't know, but we got to get there quick, you heard what Giles said, men were looking for them. We need to find them first before they do! D.c., call a chopper in, now!” D.c. quickly left the cabin already calling, Chris and the girls stayed with the crew to thank them for their help.

_‘We are coming, Leon, just hang in there!’_

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

“Why hasn't anybody activated the beacon locator if they’re at the hospital, why hasn't the hospital contacted Leon's family or the agency or Luke’s family for that matter?!” Sherry was pacing in the helicopter. Chris was thinking the same thing when he was on the boat, something must've happened, hell, it’s probably not Leon in the hospital right now or they could be just too late and Neo-Umbrella has him now.

“You need to pace yourself Sherry. We’ll find out as soon as we get to the hospital.” Jill reached for the blonde’s hand, Sherry sighed and sat right next to the blonde. Chris watched as the ocean water soon turned into land and small town, they were now at Bembridge.

 **“I'll find a clear way and set you guys off!”** The pilot called out at the group. Everyone got ready and leaped out of the chopper as soon as it got close enough to jump. Chris waved off the pilot and they all rushed to the closest building. They asked a book clerk in a book shop for the direction of the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital Chris rushed to the woman behind the hall desk.

“Hi, do you have a Leon s. Kennedy checked in here?” The nurse sets her pencil down and looked at Chris with a suspicion.

“And may I ask who is asking for a patient in this hospital, are you a family member?!”

Chris swallowed and shifted on his feet. “Um… I'm his…” He froze and looked at Jill for help.

“He's his lover! He's still a little bit shy about the coupling.” Jill patted his shoulder with an evil smirk. Chris glared at Jill with red cheeks, he could hear his group snickering, Jill’s smirk widens into a smile. The nurse glared at the two. “How unconventional.” And picked up her pencil again. _‘The fuck!’_ Anger erupted into Chris's chest. He slammed his fist on the desk making the nurse with an ugly, big mole on her cheek, jump.

“Look lady, I don't care what is or what is not unconventional, you move your spider thin fingers on that damn keyboard and tell me if there's a Leon s. Kennedy in this hospital!” The woman's lip quivered. “I'll telephone security!” Chris’s eyes narrowed, “How quick is the security?” and rendered her a predator look. “Just check, please.” The woman huffed and went to check the computer. Chris looked back at his group and smiled, Jill's brow lifted and threw him an unamused stare. He merely shrugged and turned back at the woman. “There was a Leon s. Kennedy here, but has a red mark on the file, meaning he left the hospital without a doctor’s release. And that’s all I can tell you!” Chris rubbed his forehead, he was starting to get a headache. “Are you sure, was he hurt, does anybody know what happened to him, was anybody looking for him, did someone get hold of him?”

“I don't know much just what the system says he's no longer in the hospital.” She worded every syllable slowly as if Chris was a dumb brute. His jaw clenched with rage. _‘Fucking women...’_

“Nadia!”

She stepped forward.

“Captain?!”

He nodded towards the computer, Nadia and D.c. went behind the lobby desk. As D.c. grabbed the bitchy nurse from her chair she started to screech like an angry cow, making people in the hospital stop what they were doing and watch the crazy commotion. D.c. lead the nurse away from the computer as Nadia sat on the chair and started to type and scroll through the system, Chris and Sherry stepped right behind Nadia while Jill went to D.c. to help with the now livid nurse.

“It says Leon was checked in two days after he went missing, he came in with severe wounds and blood loss. He had multiple fractures of the ribs, a torn knee ligament, and underwent surgery for a large stabbing on his right abdomen, deep gashes on his left shoulder and back. He also had a blood transfusion due to his injuries and a CT scan for a head injury. It says his left shoulder wounds couldn't be properly sealed due to skin deterioration and the doctors were baffled how the skin was tearing apart. He was last checked by a nurse at 11:02 pm before he disappeared, he was to go under surgery again for his shoulder!” Nadia turn to Chris, he was still trying to take in what Nadia read out loud. _‘So many injuries, is Leon still alive and how… the hell…?!’_ He could hear Sherry's cries in the background.

“Chris, we gotta go, security is coming!” Jill's voice echoed through to him. He looked around the room and caught a glimpse of cameras. “We need those footages, maybe we can find where and who has Leon!”

“Right, but right now we need to leave!” Jill motioned at the running security. Chris nodded and motioned his squad to leave.

“We need a place to settle and hack into the hospitals cameras.” Chris told his people once they were far enough from the hospital. “There's a hotel down on the left.” Nadia shouted as she scanned through her wrist computer. They all headed there and checked into a room, oblivious to a stranger watching them from afar.

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

“It's about time you kids have showed up.” Ada spoke out loud while watching the group hack into the hospital security systems in a little hotel room. “This is taking too long, let’s get poor Leon safe and home.” She pressed the button on her phone to activate the beacon back in St. Cecilia’s. “I think I'm done here.” And disappeared into the woods.

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

Chris was just drinking a bottle of water when his phone started ringing. He looked at the screen to see Hunnigan calling.

“Chris, Luke's beacon has been activated, it's only an hour off from your position!” Hunnigan’s voice held excitement. “Are you sure?!” Chris felt the same enthusiasm. “Tell me the coordinates of the beacon!” Everyone was now hushed in the room. He repeated the coordination to Nadia who quickly typed them in.

“Got it!” She gave Chris a thumb up.

“Alright Hunnigan, we will head there now. I'll call as soon as we find something.”

“Bring our boys home, Chris!”

He turned to the group. “The missing agents beacon somehow been activated, it's in the coordinates I just turned over to Nadia. We will head there now, but-“He paused and signal Sherry to sit down. “We’ll go forward with caution, since the signal has mysteriously been activated.” He nodded at Sherry, she glared at the floor. “Alright, let's go!”

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

Leon was sitting outside with the sun hitting his face, he could hear birds chirping around and feel the heat of sunlight bathe his body. He watched as the creek right next to his home moved with fast rippling and peaceful white noise.

“You want to play a game of rummy?” He looked from above and saw Sherry standing right next to his chair with a deck of cards in her hand, he smiled and sat up. He watched Sherry shuffle the cards and start to plant a few patches of cards around.

As the game went on Leon was having trouble concentrating and the cards began to smear.

“What's wrong, Leon?” A young small voice echoed to him, he instantly looked up and saw Sherry on the chair but she was a child at present. She was the small girl in his nightmares! _‘Sherry! Why didn't I connect it together?!’_

 _“Leon!?”_ Sherry’s small lips moved.

“Leon!” His eyes snapped open, he was back in the infirmary.

“Leon, I need you to drink this.” Maria lifted his head for the cup of water to meet his chapped lips, he coughed as the water moistened his throat.

“What happened?” He croaked.

“The men who hurt you came here searching for you. They went through every room and broke a few things, but they left about two hours ago. Your shoulder has started bleeding again since the bio wrapping wore off, we need to take you to a hospital, your wounds aren’t getting better and it's getting infected. We need to save your arm before you lose it. Mother Agatha is trying to plan and try to guide you to a safe place for help, we can’t wait for Miss. Wong any longer.” Maria set the glass of water back onto the nightstand, a deck of cards was next to the glass making him recall his dream of Sherry. “I had a good dream of home and a family member. She was so tiny when my friend and I found her in trouble, I never really forgave myself for abandoning her when she needed me the most. I’m slowly fixing that… I-I was fixing that. Once things simmered down I started spending time with her, made me realize how much I miss being with a family. She's so bright and…” Leon paused, he felt like time was running out quickly, he didn’t want to die here alone, Maria has been a good caretaker but he still felt alone. _‘In the end, we all die alone, right?’_ He heard that somewhere before. He blinked a few times and reached for Maria’s rosary on the table, she was too busy putting clean water into a bowl to notice. _‘I don’t think she would mind.’_ He thought.

"Maria, do you have the song your mother was in love with from Elvis Presley.” He paid her a small smile, she smiled back.

“I do, do you desire to listen to it?”

“Please.”

“O.k., let me bring the record player. I’ll be right back.” And she left the room. Leon turned to the window which was open and a gentle cold breeze blew through, creating the white curtains dance into the air. Leon loved watching the rhythm of the sheets and the glow of the sun shining through, he watched the white sheet go up and then gently float down, then upwards again. He was taken back by Maria setting down the record player and placing a black disk, she then lifted the needle and set it down. Straight off a guitar started to play and Elvis Presley’s voice echoed through the room, Maria’s smile widened and Leon couldn’t help but smile back, he went back to watching the white curtains and the sunlight shine through. Leon was in a quiet peace as he listened to the beautiful song, watching the white angels float around, letting the fabric caress his fingers with his outstretched arm, when he heard his name being called out.

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

The small car Chris had rented stopped in front of large black gates. Along the side, there was a plaque stating this was the house of St. Cecilia's Abbey.

“Have your weapons at the ready, just in case.” He warned his squad.

“It’s a monastery!” Sherry argued.

“What I discovered from this job is, nothing is ever what it seems, sometimes what’s meant to be innocent is the most corrupt in this world.” They were now in front of the gate when a man in his late fifties wearing a flat cap walked to the gate. “State your business.” He coldly asked. Chris glared at the old man, “Who’s in charge here, I like to talk to them. Our business is our own until we speak to who’s in charge.” Chris answered coldly, the older man huffed and walked out, the group waited for at least three minutes before an elderly Nun came to view. “I am the Superior Nun, what is it you want, we already told your people we are not hiding anyone here nor have we seen the people you’re looking for?!” Chris got closer to the gate. “You have one of the men we are looking for, his beacon is signaling in this location, where’s our men?! We are from the BSAA and the U.S. government!”

Sherry shoved herself in front of Chris. “Please, this is one of the men we are looking for, he is family to me, we just want to find him and bring him home.” and showed the elderly Nun a picture of her and Leon posing for a picture in front of a house. It was the first time Chris had seen Leon give a truly genuine smile in the pictures, he even had crinkles around his eyes as he sat next to Sherry with his arm around her shoulder. The Nun looked at the picture, then at Sherry, she sighed. "Thank the lord, we prayed the right people would come. We have the man you have in that picture, he’s not doing very well, he needs medical attention now! Open the gate, Henry and let them in!” Happiness soared inside Chris, he finally found Leon! They all rushed inside the grounds of the Abbey. “It’s this way.” The aged Nun took them inside the building, Chris turned to his group, “Jill, Nadia, and D.c; wait here keep watch of the grounds there’s a possibility Neo-Umbrella can track the signal, now that it's been activated.” And Chris and Sherry followed the older Nun into the old halls of the Abbey. As they neared the infirmary, he could hear Italian music playing and a guitar strumming. The Nun stopped when she arrived at a double door and turned to the pair, she opened the doors letting the music from inside drift out.

White curtains were dancing in the room with all the windows open, letting only small quick glimpses of the beds. Chris held his breath when he caught sight of feet on a bed in the far corner of the bed, he prayed that they would be Leon’s.

As he neared the bed the Nuns in the room started to tie up the curtains. Chris’s breath exhaled when he caught sight of those familiar blonde locks spread out along the white pillow. Leon’s had his arm stretched out of the bed with the curtain between his fingers touching the material.

Chris smiled.

“Leon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you go guys, hope you enjoyed the story. don't be shy on letting me know your thoughts on the events of this chapter, it is always a pleasure to hear from you guys!
> 
> if anybody is curious of the song that Leon was listening to, it was Santa Lucia performed by Elvis Presley.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed.
> 
> Till next time, take care and see you soon.


End file.
